


С трудом дыша

by Rainy_Elliot



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Gen, Introspective Angst, background starla, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 20:19:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6534961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainy_Elliot/pseuds/Rainy_Elliot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>— Иногда мне просто хочется делать что-то, не волнуясь о том, как он отреагирует. Это... давит на меня, понимаешь? Он давит на меня. Не знаю, Шерми, — продолжал в соседней комнате Форд. — Тебе повезло, что у тебя нет близнеца.</i><br/><i>Чт... что?</i><br/>-<br/>Стэнли случайно узнаёт, какого на самом деле Форд о нём мнения.</p>
            </blockquote>





	С трудом дыша

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Barely Breathing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5043457) by [corvidcall (anathema15)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anathema15/pseuds/corvidcall). 



> Разрешение получено.  
> Бета plushrumprince.
> 
> От автора: Шерми здесь - старший брат близнецов.

Стэнли стащил с ног ботинки перед тем, как войти в дом. Он тяжело дышал, лоб после пробежки покрылся испариной.  
Форд делал домашку и думал при этом настолько громко (не говоря уже о клацании ручки и разговорах с самим собой), что действовал Стэну на нервы, а едва сдерживаемая энергичность скучающего Стэна в свою очередь отвлекала Форда. Так что он решил сделать пробежку вокруг квартала, чтобы занять себя. Стэн надеялся, что к тому времени Форд закончит — хотел поработать немного вместе с ним над «Стэн О’Вар».  
— ...слишком для меня, — послышался голос Форда. К кому он обращался? Родителей не было дома. С кем-то говорил по телефону? — Иногда мне просто хочется делать что-то, не волнуясь о том, как он отреагирует. Это... давит на меня, понимаешь? Он давит на меня.  
Он наверняка говорил про отца. Его постоянный надзор и впрямь удручающе действовал на Стэна и Форда.  
— Не знаю, Шерми, — продолжал в соседней комнате Форд. — Тебе повезло, что у тебя нет близнеца.  
Чт... что?  
У Стэна пересохло во рту. Форд продолжал говорить о чём-то, но его голос звучал словно издалека. За накрывшим его шумом в ушах Стэн уловил всего пару обрывков фраз — «...чего-то большего, чем Нью-Джерси... тянет меня на дно...» — прежде чем Форд поблагодарил Шерми за уделённое время, попрощался и повесил трубку.  
Стэн с трудом смог выровнять дыхание. Ему нужно было сделать что-нибудь. Что угодно.  
Он взбежал в их общую спальню и схватил боксёрские перчатки, висевшие на столбике кровати.  
— Ли? — окликнул его Форд, входя в комнату. — Я ещё не закончил, но мы скоро сможем...  
— Я иду в зал, — отрезал Ли.  
Давит, думал он. Тянет на дно.  
— О. Но ты вроде хотел поработать над «Стэн О’Вар»?  
— Что ж, а теперь хочу пойти в зал.  
Хуже всего — Форд даже не стал задавать вопросов. Лишь пожал плечами и пожелал ему хорошо провести время.  
Стэн чуть ли не бегом добрался до машины и вёл словно в тумане. Войдя в зал, он сразу направился к боксёрской груше в углу и принялся яростно избивать её.  
Теперь, когда он смог занять себя, пусть и чем-то незначительным, ему стало легче. Стэн, в отличие от Форда, не был способен спокойно сесть и решить свои проблемы, хорошенько подумав над ними. Нужно было двигаться, разгонять кровь, иначе он бы просто сошёл с ума.  
Форд считал, что Стэн давит на него? Но Стэн просто пытался быть хорошим братом. У них больше никого нет, значит, им нужно поддерживать друг друга... верно?  
Или он просто ошибался всё это время?  
Тяжело дыша, он вытянул руку, чтобы придержать грушу.  
— Эй, малыш, — раздался голос позади него. — У тебя левый хук хромает.

Его первый боксёрский матч состоялся через пару месяцев. Кажется, один из участников поранился во время тренировки и понадобилась замена в последнюю минуту. Тогда-то Стэнли и вступил в игру. Всё, что от него требовалось — выложиться по полной. Оплата гарантирована, неважно, проиграет он или победит.  
(Хотя он был твёрдо намерен победить).  
Он ничего не сказал Форду до прихода родителей, чтобы сообщить всей семье сразу. И, кажется, Форда, почти... задело, что Стэн утаил от него радостную новость.  
Стэн это проигнорировал — его больше занимала реакция отца, в глазах которого читалось, пусть и не гордость, но явное одобрение. Стэн наконец сделал что-то правильно.  
— Значит, всё-таки нашёл своим мускулам достойное применение, а? — Форд дружелюбно похлопал его по спине. Стэн взглянул на него — Форд словно ждал чего-то. Но чего? Стэн никак не мог вспомнить, как они общались раньше. Одно слово перебивало все мысли — давит, давит, давит.  
— Да, наверное, — выдавил он из себя вместе с неловкой улыбкой и отодвинулся.  
Форд нахмурился, но не стал задавать дальнейших вопросов. Стэн не знал точно, обрадован он или же разочарован.

Стэн молчал во время ланча — возможно, впервые в жизни. Обычно он болтал без остановки, рассказывал Форду о своём дне, хоть они и так проводили большую часть времени вместе.  
Теперь же между ними царило тяжёлое молчание. Форд тихо листал книгу, делая заметки на полях к будущему проекту на научную ярмарку. Временами он поднимал глаза на Стэна, словно ждал объяснений.  
Но Стэн ничего не говорил, а Форд не спрашивал, и ничто не нарушало молчания.

— Э-эй. Эй! — Стэна догнала девушка, ухватила за плечо. — Стэнли, верно?  
— Кхм... да?  
— Я видела тебя на матче на выходных.  
— Правда?  
— Ага. Мой папа просто обожает бокс и меня с собой притащил, — она проследовала за ним до двери класса. — Ты круто выглядел.  
— О. Спасибо? — Стэн не припоминал, чтобы кто-нибудь когда-нибудь называл его «крутым». Тем более красивая девушка. Он не был уверен, как на это реагировать.  
— Меня зовут Карла Маккоркл, — продолжила она. Похоже, её ничуть не смущала односложность ответов собеседника.  
— Стэнли Пайнс. Но, гм, наверное, ты уже в курсе.  
Она только что назвала тебя по имени, Стэн. Идиот, идиот, тянет всех ко дну.  
Карла улыбнулась и намотала локон каштановых волос на палец.  
— Хочешь как-нибудь сходить в кино?  
— Гм. Д-да! — вот это было неожиданностью. Ему никогда не предлагали сходить на свидание, а уж у такой девушки, как Карла, наверняка не было недостатка в поклонниках.  
— Как насчёт субботы? Часов в семь?  
— Звучит отлично, — Стэн улыбнулся ей и получил улыбку в ответ.  
— Тогда увидимся, Стэн.  
Махнув ему рукой, она направилась к своему классу. Стэн помахал тоже, затем вбежал в свой и с глуповатой взволнованной улыбкой на лице плюхнулся за парту. Сидевший рядом Форд приподнял бровь, но, ничего не услышав от Стэна, нахмурился и вернулся к тетради.

— Ну... как прошло свидание? — поинтересовался Форд. Несмотря на поздний час, он ещё не ложился, по комнате были разбросаны открытые книги и фрагменты чертежей.  
— Хорошо, — сказал Стэн, вешая куртку на крючок возле двери.  
— И это всё?  
— Да, всё, Форд, — резко ответил Стэн. — Что ещё ты хочешь услышать?  
Он направился в спальню, но успел разобрать, как Форд пробубнил под нос «да хоть что-нибудь».

Стэн теперь каждый перерыв на ланч проводил с Карлой. Было приятно, что рядом есть человек, которому Стэн на самом деле небезразличен; кто не считает, что Стэн на него давит. И её друзьям он, по всей видимости, тоже нравился.  
Как оказалось, не так уж сложно заводить друзей, если на самом деле стремишься к этому.  
Карла даже заставила его взяться за домашку — ну, по крайней мере, постаралась. Сказала, что он симпатичный и нравится ей, но встречаться с полным бездельником она не намерена, так что ему лучше взяться за ум.  
Что на самом деле было только к лучшему. Стэну в любом случае сейчас казалось странным списывать у Форда. Будь его воля, он бы вообще рядом не сидел.

Форд почти перестал говорить с ним.  
Вот и хорошо. По крайней мере теперь Стэн не «давил» на него. По крайней мере теперь Стэн не «тянул его на дно».  
Форд почти перестал говорить вообще со всеми.  
И...  
Это тоже было хорошо.

Проект Форда для научной ярмарки занял большую часть их спальни.  
Стэн перебрался спать на диван.

Стэн почти не чувствовал ход времени. Он был занят — боксом, Карлой и попытками подтянуть учёбу.  
Он специально старался занимать себя — чтобы не думать про Форда, не волноваться за него, не видеть холодный, отрешённый взгляд его глаз.  
Он не хочет, чтобы ты был рядом, говорил себе Стэн. И теперь его это не расстраивало.

Великолепный вечный двигатель Форда произвёл впечатление на всех, даже (или, лучше сказать, особенно) на представителей Западнопобережного Технического Института.  
Не сюрприз, что все гордились им. Форд, в конце концов, был гением, и рано или поздно его талант бы оценили по достоинству.  
Сюрпризом стало то, что Институт Бэкапсмор предложил Стэну спортивную стипендию.  
Он никогда не представлял себя в колледже, и его первым порывом было отказаться. Он посоветовался с Карлой, с тренером, с друзьями по залу, матерью, и всё же решил принять предложение.  
С Фордом он не советовался. Его это никак не касалось.

Стэн лежал на борту «Стэн О’Вар», равнодушно глядя в темнеющее небо, и курил сигарету. Он скучал по временам, когда этот парусник значил для него что-то, был залогом их общего с Фордом будущего, а не символом сожалений и детской наивности.  
Они почти закончили его, но теперь он уже не понадобится.  
Какая жалость.  
— Разрешите подняться на борт, капитан? — позвал Форд с причала.  
— Мне кажется, ты был капитаном, — ответил Стэн, затянувшись.  
— Как я помню, мы оба были капитанами.  
— Тогда зачем тебе моё разрешение? Можешь сам себе разрешить.  
Форд вздохнул, поднялся на палубу и сел рядом со Стэном. Парусник слегка качнулся под его весом.  
— Я пытался быть вежливым.  
— К чему начинать сейчас?  
Форд нахмурился.  
— Что с тобой такое? — спросил он. — С тех пор, как ты начал боксировать, ведёшь себя так, будто... будто слишком хорош для меня.  
У Стэна вырвался резкий смешок.  
— Слишком хорош для тебя? Я наконец перестал жить в твоей тени — и внезапно стал «слишком хорош» для тебя?  
— Стэн...  
— Я думал, ты рад, что я наконец перестал на тебя давить.  
— Что? Я никогда не...  
— Я всё слышал! — Стэн приподнялся на локтях, чтобы взглянуть Форду в лицо. — Слышал, как ты говорил Шерми, что я «давлю» на тебя и «тяну на дно»! Не делай вид, что не понимаешь!  
— Это... Я не это имел в виду.  
— Тогда что же? — рявкнул Стэн. Форд смотрел на него, явно пытаясь придумать хоть что-то, но так ничего и не сказал. Между ними повисла тишина. В конце концов Стэн покачал головой и прилёг обратно.  
— Я так и думал. Оставь меня в покое, Форд. Всё кончено.  
Форд промолчал. Стэн лишь почувствовал, как качнулся на волнах парусник, когда брат спустился на причал.  
Стэн вздохнул, притушил сигарету о деревянный борт, отчасти надеясь, что займётся пламя. Но она потухла, и Стэн остался один на один с темнотой.  
Он заснул на борту и когда вернулся домой на исходе следующего утра, Форд уже успел отправиться на свой рейс.


End file.
